An Enterprise Content Management (ECM) system, also known as an Enterprise Information Management (EIM) system, refers to a system for organizing and storing an organization's electronic documents and other business-related data and/or content. ECM systems may comprise content management systems (CMS), document management systems (DMS), and data management systems. Such systems comprise various features for managing electronic documents and data, e.g., storing, versioning, indexing, searching for, and retrieval of documents.